Mi propio destino
by helenarandia17
Summary: ser el hijo del rey no es tarea fácil -quiero seguir mi propio destino- sus manos sangraban mientras sostenía la empuñadura de su espada


Prologo

Risas, gritos, pasos fuertes y unos menos sonoros se oían en los pasillos, un pequeño rubio de ojos color esmeraldas oscuros, trataba de escapar de su niñera, la pobre muchacha ya no sabía qué hacer para detenerlo, se había convertido en una rutina perseguir al joven príncipe para darle una ducha antes del almuerzo, desde que comenzaron los disturbios fuera del castillo sus padres habían estado muy ocupados y no pasaban mucho tiempo con él, esta era una manera de llamar su atención.

-¡joven príncipe!, ¡debes bañarte ya casi es hora del almuerzo! – dijo la joven ya casi sin aliento-

-¡nop!, quiero seguir jugando, vamos atrápame y veremos si me baño- dijo un pequeño de 10 años humanos.

-¡sabes que tienes mejor físico, y corres muy rápido, vamos joven príncipe, usted más que nadie sabe cómo se ponen sus majestades si no llegas a tiempo!

-lo sé, pero no son ambos, es más que todo papa Wolf, papa yuuri no dice nada, Shiram sabe que debe cumplir etiquetas, pero es más divertido jugar.- una pequeña risita se formó en sus labios rosaditos

Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo, choco con una figura de color negro, cayendo sobre la dura piedra que conformaba los pasillos de pacto de sangre, levantando su cabeza dio con la mirada de unos ojos negro profundo.

-¡ugh!, ay, me dolió.- se quejó el pequeño.

-jajaja, lo siento hijo, debes fijarte por donde vas, es lo que siempre dice Wolf, ¿Qué haces corriendo por los pasillos?, no me digas que tienes otra vez a la niñera persiguiéndote para que tomes un baño, deberías estar ya cambiado y listo para el almuerzo.- dijo yuuri.-

-buena pregunta, pero antes de que Shiram responda, Shiram tiene una pregunta ¿Qué haces papa yuuri sin escoltas fuera de la oficina antes del almuerzo?

\- vale, vale, me has cogido, que tal si te llevo y tomamos ambos un baño antes del almuerzo, wólfram aún está patrullando, no debe demorar en llegar.- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el pequeño, que la tomo y se la levanto.-

-y Darly-san perdona por las travesuras de este pequeño.- comento mientras se alejaba.-

Con un pequeño sonrojo la niñera respondió.- no discúlpeme usted su majestad por la negligencia mía al cuidado del joven príncipe.-

-no te preocupes.

* * *

-¡ahh!, que relajante un buen baño antes del almuerzo.-el doble negro termino de acostarse contra una pared de la gran tina.-

-lo sé, a Shiram le gusta, pero a Shiram le gusta ver más a la niñera corriendo detrás de él, es muy graciosa.

-pero Shiram debe ser un niño bueno y dejar de molestar a la niñera ¿de acuerdo?

-Shiram será bueno, si papa yuuri lo lleva visitar a gran hermana mayor

-mmm, tendremos que programas un viaje a la tierra, debemos avisar con tiempo, y no nos podemos quedar por un lapso largo el reino no se puede quedar sin gobernante.

-sip, Shiram entiende que papa yuuri debe estar aquí, pero si papa yuuri va con Shiram al menos 1 semana, Shiram será menos moleston con la niñera.

-listo arreglaremos los detalles después, deberíamos salir ya, toca arreglarnos sabes que a papa Wolf no le gusta que lleguemos tarde.

* * *

Ambos salieron de la tina, yuuri se vistió con un pescador gris, y una camisa manga larga blanca, como en el día no tenía ninguna reunión con un aristócrata o uno de los nobles, podía vestirse un poco más relajado ya que estaban en la época del verano y este año estaba pesando mucho el calor, el pequeño rubio llevaba un mameluco gris hasta las rodillas cortesía de la madre de yuuri con una camisa tipo polo azul y unas pequeñas botas color café, ambos se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde ya debía estar wólfram y los demás, cuando entraron al comedor el primero en saludar fue yuuri

-hola a todos, nos hemos tardado un poco y bienvenido Wolf.-

-estoy en casa, y se han demorado un poco, se estaban bañando juntos otra vez ¿verdad?

-jajaja, papa Wolf es muy inteligente, por eso Shiram lo quiere mucho.

-no me idolatres tanto, me imagino que hiciste correr mucho a la niñera ¿no?- un pequeño silencio se formó y wólfram tomo eso como un sí, _este niño nunca cambiara, bueno yo también hice sufrir mucho a mis niñera y más a mis hermanos_ pensó.

El pequeño se acercó a darle un abrazo a su padre, dándole de paso un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-bienvenido papá, me alegro que estés sano y salvo.- dijo el infante mientras se alejaba hacia su puesto en la mesa.

-gracias Shiram, que linda te queda esa ropa, hablando de eso te traje unas cuantas pijamas veremos cuales te quedan y las que no la regalamos a algún hijo de la servidumbre.

-por favor wólfram no más, sabes que tiene como 100 pares de pijamas en el armario.

-sabes que él no crece tan rápido como creció Greta esas pijamas son un poco grandes así que le duraran un tiempo.

-Bueno, sí, eso es verdad, hablando de Greta Shiram y yo estábamos pensando en ir a visitarla, que parece ir todos juntos en un viaje a mi mundo, para Greta no debe de haber pasado mucho tiempo pero ya hace un año no vamos, allá de haber pasado tan solo 3 meses , que dices wólfram ¿vamos?.

-tenemos que programarlo con tiempo, y si me hace falta mucho Greta esta es la primera vez que tardamos tanto en visitarla a de estar preocupada.- el doble negro y el principito soltaron una pequeña risa, cuando se trataba de Greta o de Shiram el cedía fácilmente.

* * *

Mirando por la ventana como pasaban las nubes lentamente el pequeño Shiram se encontraba comiendo su postre después del almuerzo, al parecer era un gusto que le había heredado a el príncipe consorte, pero aun así solo podía comer cierta cantidad antes de repudiar, tal vez si era un mezcla de sus dos padres como decían todos, fuerte y consentido como wólfram, torpe e inocente como yuuri pero aun así él quería labrar su propio destino, desde esa pequeña edad él sabía que el límite de donde iba a llegar estaba en otro mundo, quería aventuras, riesgos sentir la adrenalina estar al borde de sus capacidades, él quería saber cómo fueron las experiencias de sus padres cuando se conocieron, y no muy apresurado a decir que tal vez hasta su verdadero amor…

Continuara…


End file.
